


Una balada compuesta por meses

by TwinsNightray



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Geralt es un idiota a veces, M/M, Time Skips, Yennefer es una maravillosa amiga
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinsNightray/pseuds/TwinsNightray
Summary: Y es que Geralt le grita, o se va él, no quiere recordar. Su corazón apenas y late pero las canciones son las que verdaderamente le cortan el aire como si solo existieran para eso, no para contar las grandes historias de un lobo blanco por donde sea que pasa.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 18





	Una balada compuesta por meses

**Author's Note:**

> Un pequeño y modesto trabajo de este par que me hervía bajo la piel de los dedos. Me he aventado la serie en una sola noche de flojera y no me arrepiento de nada porque Jaskier me hace querer ahorcarlo (con los muslos) pero también darle una mantita y chocolate caliente.

Siente el dolor, su corazón haciéndose más pequeño, como pegándose a su caja torácica con cada respiro que da. Han pasado 6 meses desde aquella mañana y simplemente sigue sin entender como es que ahora aun sigue entrando a esos bares del camino, como sigue tocando y cantando aquellas historias del lobo blanco; en realidad su bonita cabeza aun no logra carburar como es que Geralt ha mandado por la borda, de aquella manera, tantos años de amistad..o al menos compañerismo.

—Valla, la última vez que vi ese gesto tan apaleado en tu rostro, fue cuando los conocí. Parecías tan pequeño, encantador, a punto de casi morir—la voz a su lado es suave y burlona, cabello oscuro ondulado acompañado de una sonrisa pequeña en esos bonitos labios rosas

—La última vez que te vi..no, la última vez también lucias increíble. Eso es injusto, maldita sea, Yennefer—Jaskier apenas y gruñe, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza y unos segundos después hay dos copas de vino, rojo y dulce, que prácticamente se desliza por su garganta en un segundo.

La mujer no puede evitar mirarlo, olerlo. La tristeza mezclada con melancolía, con ira –probablemente hacia ella– ansia, remordimiento y muy por debajo de todo eso, lo que parece ser una pizca de esperanza. Yennefer quiere rodar los ojos, aunque quizá lo hace escondida tras la copa, bebiendo lentamente y cuando termina tiene los grandes ojos de Jaskier sobre ella: esos ojos que todo ese tiempo le han parecido a los de un animal con miedo de salir herido. Así como esta justo ahora.

—He visto a Geralt hace unas noches. Iba con su niña de la sorpresa y.. —

No puede seguir hablando pues el bardo le ha tomado de las mejillas y le besado. Jaskier sabe que probablemente esta muerto, pero la otra ha mencionado al brujo y probablemente han estado juntos y él solo quiere beber un poco de aquellos labios rosas lo que por años se guardo, solo quiere aunque sea indirectamente tener un poco de Geralt. El golpe tarda más en llegar de lo que espera, pero lo hace sacando sangre de sus labios y otro tanto de su mejilla.

—¡TU!, ¡JASKIER! —el grito de Yennefer resuena por todos lados, todos los ojos posándose en ellos mientras el bardo es llevado fuera, de las orejas, por una bruja molesta. Siente la magia picar su piel sensible y solo espera que su muerte sea rápida y que también cuenten historias de él, aunque no sea tan grande.

—¡Jaskier! —la firme voz masculina le traspasa el cuerpo, haciéndolo temblar un poco y dejando salir el contenido de su estómago justo en el momento en que Yennefer le suelta y Geralt le toma por los hombros. A Jaskier le duele la cabeza y le arde la garganta y siente que en cualquier momento se va a desmoronar. Las lágrimas se escapan de sus ojos, hipidos atorados en su garganta que aun tiene un poco de bilis guardada—Mis botas.. —

—Callate Geralt—la que gruñe es Yennefer, manos apoyándose en los hombros de Cirilla que aunque no parece muy cómoda no se aleja del toque, incluso luciendo un poquito –bastante en realidad– tranquila ante la vibra que la otra tiene—Nosotras vamos a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, nos llevamos a Sardinilla mientras ustedes, por el amor a todas las deidades, se arreglan porque bueno, estoy harta de escuchar en los pueblos sobre el inocente y solitario bardo—

Y es poquito estúpido el sentirse así, pero a Jaskier se le revuelve más el estómago, las mejillas se le llenan de rojo y siente más lágrimas acumularse. Quiere gritarle al mayor, pedirle que le suelte y volver dentro para tocar hasta que le duela la garganta y si tiene suerte, retirarse de ahí con un acompañante.

—Yennefer fue a buscarme.. —

—Ella dijo que te había visto con la niña, con la leoncilla de Cintra. En realidad no esperaba verla o algo así, hace ya u rato que nuestros caminos no son el mismo así que es una sorpresa. Me ha aceptado la copa de vino y no me arrancó la cabeza a pesar de que la he besado.. —

—¿La besaste, Jaskier? —la voz del brujo es suave y eso es mala señal. El más joven no quiere, pero al final gira el rostro en un ángulo pequeño, arrepintiéndose de inmediato por que esos bonitos ojos dorados ahora brilla en un rojo que nunca había visto y le hace sentir temor, uno que rápidamente muta a molestia a pasos agigantados. Parece ahogarse con su propia voz, ceño frunciéndose con prisa.

—NO, no tienes ningún derecho en enojarte Geralt—escupe apenas, dientes apretándose un momento—NO TIENES DERECHO ALGUNO. Tienes a tu niña de la sorpresa, le has dicho algo tan feo anteriormente a Yennefer y tienes el descaro de venir aquí. Seis meses, SEIS JODIDOS MESES te ha costado venir a mi, pero, ¿Sabes algo? Púdrete. Te puedes ir por donde viniste con la preciosa de Sardinilla—las lágrimas le recorren las mejillas y aunque se esta ahogando y ahora si esta muerto porque le ha gritado al Lobo Blanco, aun así no puede evitar sentirse más liberado.

Geralt se siente un poquito sorprendido ante el contenido de todo lo que ha soltado el menor. Lo ve moverse ansioso, manos buscando un lugar donde reposar a la par que hace un juego pequeño: cabello, cadera, al pecho cruzándose con firmeza. Y lo nota por primera vez en los 10 minutos que tiene ahí parado: Jaskier luce pequeño, delgado y enfermo. Sus ojos brillan muy en el fondo bastante opacados por dolor, es cuando se da el tiempo de poder olerlo y hay tantas emociones que por primera vez se siente mareado de aquella forma.

—Jaskier—

—No, no me nombres. No por favor Geralt—

Es un NO tan firme que el sentido de autoridad de Geralt parece despertar así que frunce el ceño, pasos acortando distancia solo para tomar al bajito de la cintura, la otra posándose en la pálida mejilla de forma algo brusca y labios atrapando con violencia los ajenos. Hay una lucha de parte de Jaskier por unos segundos solo para después prácticamente volverse gelatina. El brujo no piensa mucho, no cuando los labios del bardo aun saben levemente a vino, bilis y Yennefer; quiere arrancar del bajito las dos últimas cosas así que sus labios se esfuerzan, de la misma forma que sus manos, apretando todo a su paso el tiempo suficiente hasta tener a Jaskier mareado, respiración atorándose en su garganta.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?, ¿Lo has hecho por venganza porque te dije que no por primera vez?, ¿Yennefer ya te contó lo que siento verdad? —hay pánico en esa voz tan bonita y Geralt quiere alejarlo.

—Por que tú también eres mi destino. No lo había entendido Jaskier, y lamento todo lo dije esa mañana.. —su voz es calma, toda la lentitud y paciencia posible siendo él—Solo, ven con nosotros..Sardinilla extraña que la cepilles. La mal acostumbraste después de tantos años—

—¿Y tu?, ¿Tengo que ir por que es el destino o por que tu quieres que valla, Geralt? —aún hay miedo y el brujo entiende que no podrá alejarlo tan fácilmente cuando el mismo hizo que se instalara.

—Quiero que vengas con nosotros..conmigo Jaskier—

Y es la sonrisa más pequeña que ha visto en el bardo durante todos sus años juntos, pero también es la más sincera y encantadora, la que le remueve todo el pecho y le hace saber que su verdadero destino es ese boca floja. No lo ve venir, pero no le molesta tener a Jaskier, su bardo, tirando de él mientras lo besa en medio de palabras que parecen amenazas aunque no tengan el timbre de ellas.

—Parece que ya van a ser más en la compañía Ciri—la voz de Yennefer esta cargada de diversión cuando los encuentra, susurrando algo en medio de pequeños besos.

—Parece bien, ya estaba harta de solo escuchar sobre Jaskier—

Y simple, sencillamente los dejan ser, regresando ellas en sus pasos, dejando que el par termine de hablar por que necesitan arreglar demasiado a pesar de que solo han pasado algunos meses alejados. Pero lo saben, que todo eso es solo el principio de todo, que necesitan más que los besos, que palabras reconfortantes.

Y lo van a tener, porque por lo pronto, necesitan sacar esa tensión acumulada por años debido a su cabezonería de una u otra forma.


End file.
